Stators used for motors or the like have coils therein. One known stator coil is a wave winding coil, in which conductors are wound in a wave form. One such wave winding coil is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1. The wave winding coil disclosed therein is a multi-phase wave winding coil for an electric rotating machine, including coil conductors of respective phases wound in a wave form, the coil conductors being made up of slot portions consisting of forward portions and backward portions alternately passed through slots of a core, and bridging portions integrally formed with the slot portions and connecting the ends on the same side of the forward portions and backward portions to form coil ends. The bridging portion includes an overlapping portion radially overlapping with other circumferentially adjoining bridging portions and a distal end portion axially protruding further than the overlapping portion. One end and the other end of the distal end portion of the bridging portion are radially displaced generally by more than a radial thickness of the bridging portion. Namely, plural wave winding coils formed by winding conductors in a wave form are prepared, and overlapped with an offset of a certain pitch, to form the coil. The coil end space and resistance power loss are thereby reduced.